


O Lado Bom da Vida

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Commitment, Drabble, F/M, Loss, Post-Match, Real Madrid CF, Realization
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: O Real Madrid perdia por dois gols e o apito que significava o fim da partida muito em breve soaria.





	O Lado Bom da Vida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295326) by Nix-is-writing. 



O Real Madrid perdia por dois gols e o apito que significava o fim da partida muito em breve soaria. Luka olhava ao seu redor, pelo estádio, e ele podia sentir a decepção de seus torcedores. 

Outra exibição vergonhosa.

Seus olhos pararam no setor onde ele sabia que ela estaria sentada, ou melhor dizendo, pulando para cima e para baixo na torcida. Ele sentiu um sorriso se formar nos lábios e seu corpo relaxar. Ele quase podia vê-la de tão clara era a imagem na sua imaginação dela vestida com a enorme jaqueta, cachecol macio e chapéu, tudo do Real, torcendo por ele mesmo quando ele estava perdendo.

Ele não sabia se podia esperar para se encontrar com ela e sentir seu abraço de consolação. Ele não sabia se podia esperar para vê-la fazer tempestade em copo d’água sobre sua performance. Um pensamento passou rapidamente por sua cabeça, e ele poderia jurar que tinha a visto no meio da multidão.

Eles dois já estavam saindo fazia algum tempo, ainda que não em exclusividade, mas ele a buscava em seus momentos de felicidade e tristeza. Bem, agora ele sabe que vai ter de corrigir isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
